What Goes Around Comes Around
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the moon stops in front of the sun and Dominator vows to replace it; Sonic ends up getting help from the Angry Birds in order to stop Dominator's plan. Meanwhile; Bill tries his hand at online dating.
1. Moon Stops Rotating

In some type of room with Star Trek like beaming technology; Colosso was standing on the beaming tech.

"Okay Scotty, beam me over to my parole officer." said Colosso.

Salem who was at the controls groaned.

"I told you before, I am not doing a Scottish accent." said Salem.

Colosso is mad.

"Do the Scotty impression." said Colosso, "I don't want to have to spend ten more years as a rabbit."

Salem groaned.

"Yes sir, right away sir." Salem said in a Scottish accent.

He pushed some buttons as Colosso was beamed away.

Later; Colosso was in an office where a man named Hank Thunderman was working.

"Okay Professor Colosso how're you doing?" said Hank.

"Very good Mr. Thunderman, and you're looking trim. Have you lost weight?" said Colosso.

Hank became mad.

"Don't push it. Now I'm only doing this job because I need to make enough money to pay off the mortgage to my house." said Hank.

"Alright." said Colosso.

Hank looked at some files.

"Now I've been going over your files and I'm impressed with your progress. You enjoy being a rabbit?" said Hank.

"Yes." said Colosso.

"The bladder problems?" said Hank.

"No." said Colosso.

"Giving back to the community?" said Hank.

"Yes." said Colosso.

"Gotten any strays in trouble?" said Hank.

"No." said Colosso.

"Still want to take over the world?" said Hank.

"Yes." said Colosso.

Hank looked at Colosso in shock.

The rabbit realized his mistake.

"Wait no, I meant no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Colosso yelled before crying.

Hank sighed at this.

Later; Salem managed to beam up a badly bruised up Colosso who was crying.

"How'd it go?" said Salem.

"Don't ask." said Colosso.

Salem sighed.

"That bad huh?" said Salem.

Colosso jumped up on the table.

"You have no idea how bad it was." said Colosso.

"I've messed up my parole meetings several times." said Salem, "Just out of curiosity, what did you do to get turned into a rabbit?"

Colosso did some thinking.

"Jaywalking, passed a stop sign, ran a red light, and backed into a cop car by mistake." said Colosso.

Salem became shocked.

"That's it, a bunch of traffic violations to become a rabbit?" said Salem.

"Oh, and I conspired to take over the world." said Colosso.

Salam nodded.

Outside the mansion; Sonic was setting up some solar panels that were plugged into a treadmill.

"There, that should do it." said Sonic.

He got on the tredmill and turned it on to a setting that said 'Mother F'ing Fast'.

The treadmill started going very fast as Sonic ran on it.

Janna came by and saw this.

"So full of himself." said Janna.

Sonic turned to Janna.

"No, I'm just super good at being super fast." said Sonic.

Janna saw a boulder and picked it up before putting it on the treadmill.

Sonic ended up tripping on the treadmill before landing on his back and being sent flying off of it and crashing into Slimovitz's car.

Slimovitz came by and was madder then an Angry Bird.

"You're a clutz." said Slimovitz.

Sonic groaned.

"Not my fault, blame the teenager who put a boulder on my solar powered treadmill." said Sonic.

Suddenly; the moon stopped in front of the sun, creating an eclipse.

Sonic looked up.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

He got on his feet and walked off, but thought of something and pulled out his iPad.

He went on the internet and saw something shocking.

"The eclipse is supposed to happen in two days." said Sonic.

He then became confused.

"So why now?" Sonic asked.

He did some thinking.

"The only place I can get answers from at this point is from my cousin." said Sonic.

He then ran off.

With Salem and Colosso; they were in the living room watching M.A.S.H.

Salem was laughing.

"Love this stuff." said Salem.

"Me too." said Colosso.

Suddenly; the TV went static and changed to a news broadcast with Tom Tucker.

"We interrupted your program with breaking news." said Tom.

"Not interested." said Salem.

He flipped the channel and started watching the 1966 Batman tv show.

"Oh good, the Adam West version of Batman is on." said Salem.

"Nothing can ruin this show." said Colosso.

However the show was interrupted by Tom Tucker again.

"Don't even think about changing the channel, because we've hijacked the airwaves." said Tom Tucker.

"Dammit." said Salem.

"Scientists have discovered that the moon has stopped in front of the sun sooner then expected for the solar eclipse and it hasn't left yet." said Tom Tucker, "Luckily, Lord Dominator has a solution. We go live to a press conference being held by the villainess. I don't know why we're trusting her."

The scene on the TV changed to Dominator in front of a podium.

"Now you're all shocked by what is happening, but I have a solution to solve this problem." said Dominator, "Eggman."

Eggman was sleeping next to a slide projector.

Dominator groaned and pulled out a megaphone.

"EGGMAN!" yelled Dominator.

However Eggman does not come and Dominator groaned.

She made her right hand into a lava blaster and shot half of Eggman's mustache off, causing him to wake up.

"Yes ma'am." said Eggman.

He pushes a button and a slide of a over complicated blueprint appeared.

"Using some highly advanced technology, I'll be able to develop a replica sun to make it seem like the real sun hasn't been blocked off." said Dominator.

Eggman flipped the slides to a slide where Dominator was on a water slide.

Dominator looked at the slide and became mad.

"ALRIGHT, WHO PUT THAT THERE!?" yelled Dominator.

Eggman laughed.

Dominator walked off the stage and a slapping sound was heard.

The slide changed to a picture of Dominator watching My Little Pony before another slapping sound was heard.

The slide changed to a picture of Dominator playing with a bunch of Barbie Dolls as another slap was heard.

The slide changed to a picture of Dominator ballet dancing as a slapping sound was heard.

The slide changed to a picture of Dominator taking a shower as a slapping sound was heard.

The Slide changed to a Picture of Dominator crying while watching Frozen and a slapping sound was heard.

The Slide changed to a Picture of Dominator snowboarding and having a good time and Doninator smiled at that.

"Okay, I'll give him that." said Dominator.

The slide changed to a picture of a golden sun.

Dominator went back on stage.

"Using this fake sun, it can do the same functions as your original sun, but five times better." said Dominator.

The slide changed to a picture of Dominator dancing in front of a mirror.

Dominator noticed it and walked off stage once more as the slide changed to a picture of Eggman and Dominator before it changed to one of Dominator smacking Eggman in the back of the head as a smacking sound was heard when the slides changed.

"OW" Eggman shouted.

Dominator went back on stage.

"So we should have this moon up and running in about 18 hours." said Dominator.

Salem and Colosso turned off the TV.

"Donuts?" said Salem.

"Donuts." said Colosso.

The two walked off.

On the Moon; Shredder, Megavolt, and Albedo were in spacesuits and operating some type of machinery.

"Those fools have no idea why the moon stopped in front of the sun before the eclipse could happen." said Albedo.

"You said it." said Shredder and Laughs and a phone rang.

"I'm a Barbie Girl. In a Barbie World." A Ring Tone was heard.

Shredder pulled out a smart phone as Megavolt and Albedo looked at him.

"That's the most sorriest ringtone I've ever heard, you couldn't use a better one?" said Megavolt.

"It was the only cheap one I could afford." said Shredder.

He pushed the talk button on his phone.

"Yeah?" said Shredder.

A split screen appeared and Dominator was on the other line.

"How's blocking off the sun going?" said Dominator.

"It's going great boss." said Shredder. "I'll have my two Minions Bepop and Rocksteady give you the signal."

Domimator smirked.

"That Pig and Rhino?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're very tough." said Shredder.

A mutant Rhino and mutant Pig named Rocksteady and Bepop were setting up a huge Roman Candle and Bebop lit the fuse before it started shooting out fireballs.

Dominator looked in a telescope and saw the fireballs.

"Perfect, once the fake sun is complete, not only will everyone on Earth get lots of sunlight, but they will also bow to my will." said Dominator.


	2. Hopper the Rabbit

On Mobius at Bill's farm; the Mobian hedgehog was milking a cow.

"Just a little bit more milk, and done." said Bill.

He stopped milking the cow and stood up with the bucket.

Suddenly; a white with a black spot on his right eye Mobian rabbit appeared behind Bill.

"Bill buddy, there's a half off Laser Tag special at the arcade, want to play some laser tag?" the rabbit said sounding like Steve Harvey.

Bill turned to the rabbit.

"What do I look like, someone who has all the time in the world?" said Bill.

He ducked down and came back up in laser tag gear.

"Hell yeah I want to play some laser tag." said Bill.

The Rabbit smirked.

"Alright then, time to get going." said the rabbit.

But before the two could walk off, a space bridge portal opened up and Sonic emerged from it before the portal closed up.

The rabbit became shocked.

"Wow, I've seen some weird stuff before, but I have never seen anything like this." said the rabbit, "Except for two children taking a leak on some Earth show called Little Big Shots."

Sonic turned to Bill.

"Bill, I need your help." said Sonic.

Bill is mad.

"What is it Sonic?" asked a Angry Bill.

"Seriously, I show up here and this is what I get?" said Sonic.

"I was about to go to Laser Tag, what about you?" said Bill.

"Well, the moon stopped in front of the sun sooner then expected." said Sonic, "And I intend on finding out what caused it to happen. For all I know, someone had something to do with it stopping."

Bill was confused.

"What?" said Bill.

"Yeah, the moon stopped rotating the planet." said Sonic.

The rabbit laughed.

"I ain't never heard of such a thing." said the rabbit.

"Well, I know that both the Earth and Moon technically rotate the sun, and if the moon did stop rotating, then we'd still get some sunlight." said Sonic.

The Rabbit nodded.

"Understandable." said the Rabbit. "But we have to do Laser Tag. Plus I'm making Tuna Casserole for dinner for me and my 99,999 Siblings."

Sonic looked at the rabbit and at Bill.

"Bill." said Sonic.

"Oh right." Bill said, "Sonic, this is my best friend Hopper, Hopper this is one of my cousins Sonic the Hedgehog."

The rabbit known as Hopper became shocked and looked at Sonic.

"Oh, so you're the one who's faster then the average hedgehog." said Hopper.

"Yeah, who would have thought?" said Sonic.

"I don't know, a Roadrunner or a Rabbit or a Turtle that climbs trees." said Hopper.

Sonic turned to Bill.

"Anyways, I need access to your computer so that I can figure out why the moon is being controlled." said Sonic.

Bill pulled out some type of key card and gave it to Sonic.

"When you're done, put it next to my blender." said Bill.

Sonic took the card and ran to the barn.

Later; Bill and Hopper were both in Laser Tag gear and carrying laser guns.

Bill had a Pink one and Hopper had a Silver one.

Hopper went behind a wall and shot at a laser tag player.

The rabbit laughed.

"This is some very advanced laser tag playing." said Hopper.

He turned and saw Bill hiding behind a podium while operating an iPad.

"Hey, what're you doing?" said Hopper.

"I put myself on a dating app called Match dot com." said Bill.

Hopper was shocked.

"I thought you had a girlfriend?" said Hopper.

"It never worked out, plus she died." said Bill.

Hopper became shocked.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. What happened?" said Hopper.

"She backed into a semi pick up truck." said Bill.

Hopper chuckled.

"I'd better look at my face chart." said Hopper.

He turned to a chart with nine different faces of Hopper and pointed to each of them.

"Alright, I might as well do my number 6 face." said Hopper.

He turned his head down to the lower left side and looked at the readers in shock.

Bill sighed.

"I'm just trying to get back out there, meet new people. After all, it does get very lonely in a barn." said Bill.

Hopper sighed.

"Yeah, the only problem I have is that I hardly get any alone time." said Hopper, "Time to myself. I'm the oldest in the litter."

Bill nodded.

"I hear that." said Bill.

Hopper shot another laser tag player.

"But of all the dating apps, why Match?" said Hopper.

"I've heard that It's more successful at second dates." said Bill.

Hopper was confused.

"Like who?" asked Hopper.

Bill smiled.

"Buzz Lightyear and Jessie the Cowgirl." said Bill.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a bedroom; two toys named Buzz Lightyear and Jessie the Cowgirl were operating an iPad.

"Who knew that there's an app on this thing that can get lots of second dates." said Jessie.

"I didn't know that Bonnie's mother bought her an iPad." said Buzz.

A green dinosaur toy named Rex took the iPad.

"Time to play Angry Birds." said Rex.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Hopper became shocked.

"What, my friends on Earth do gags like that all the time." said Bill.


	3. The Angry Birds

In Bill's farm; Sonic was operating Bill's computer.

"Alright, time to see some moon stuff." said Sonic.

He typed some stuff on the computer and zoomed into Earth's moon, seeing the same machinery that Megavolt, Shredder, and

Albedo were operating.

Sonic scoffed.

"Yep, I knew something was off, now to see about what's going on Earth." said Sonic.

He typed in Terra and the screen showed everyone panicking.

"PANIC AND RUN! PANIC AMD RUN!" a Zebra shouted

He turned off the screen.

"That was a bit much." said Sonic.

He typed in Dominator and the screen showed a tower with a beacon on it.

"Okay, that should explain something." said Sonic.

He did some work on the keypad and a sentence that said 'Cranial transmitter'.

Sonic shook his head and typed down 'Layman's terms'.

The scientific name changed to 'Mind Control'.

Sonic became shocked.

"That sun will make everyone on Earth obey Dominator. Now who should I get to help?" said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

Meanwhile on Angry Bird Island; two birds, a green toucan named Hal and his best friend, an orange bird named Bubbles were

relaxing on a beach.

The two then saw a wooden ship approaching.

Bubbles groaned.

"Oh great, more pigs." said Bubbles, "What more could we ask for?"

Suddenly; the ship stopped in front of the two and an anchor dropped on Bubble's crushing him.

Hal became shocked.

"BUBBLES, NO!" yelled Hal.

Suddenly; Sonic came off the ship while puking.

"Big mistake, never forget about being sea sick." said Sonic.

He cleared his throat and turned to Hal.

"Greetings from the world of the United States of America. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, ask me any question you want." said Sonic.

"Why did you crush my best friend with an anchor?" said Hal.

Sonic was shocked.

"I did?" He asked.

Bubbles puffed up into a huge ball, pushing the anchor off of him.

Sonic turned around.

"Oh, I did." said Sonic.

Hal became shocked.

"Oh yeah, he hardly has bones in his body." said Hal.

The Toucan laughed and Bubbles punched him.

"Anyways, do you think you can get your friends over here?" said Sonic.

Later; Red, Chuck, Bomb, Terrance, Matilda, and Stella were at the same area as the other three.

Sonic became confused.

"That's it?" said Sonic, "Why couldn't you get any one else over here?"

"Budget cuts." said Bomb.

"Don't you guys run on a barter system?" said Sonic.

Chuck became confused.

"What's a barter system?" said Chuck.

"Exchange goods or service in place of money." said Sonic.

Matilda looked at Terrance who smirked.

The giant bird growled.

"Yeah I know, it's a terrible system." said Matilda.

"Why should we trust you?" said Red.

"Because I'm not a pig." said Sonic.

The birds looked at each other.

"Fair enough." said Chuck.

Stella thought of something and turned to Sonic.

"Didn't you audition for that upcoming film Sing?" said Stella.

"I did, but I was outdone by a crested porcupine." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

We see Sonic at the audition for the movie Sing.

A door opened up and a man poked his head out.

"Sonic, we're ready for you." said the guy.

Sonic grabbed his electric guitar and walked into the room.

He plugged his guitar into an amplifier.

"When your ready." said the man.

Sonic nodded and started to rock and roll.

"I am Ice Cream Man, running over fat kids in my van." Sonic sang to the tune of the Black Sabbath song Iron Man.

The interviewer became disturbed.

"Okay then, bring in the next singer." said the interviewer.

Suddenly; a crested porcupine named Ash (Sing 2016) entered the room with her electric guitar.

Sonic looked at the crested porcupine and became shocked.

He turned to the interviewer.

"Wait, how many members of the porcupine family do you have out there?" said Sonic.

"To many to count." the interviewer said before turning to Ash, "When you're ready."

Ash started playing her guitar.

Outside the studio; Ash's singing emerged as windows started breaking and Sonic came flying out of the studio.

The hedgehog looked at the building.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah, she was that good." said Sonic.

"The only thing I don't get is why're you here?" said Red.

"Look, everyone from where I come from is in grave danger of being brainwashed." said Sonic.

Red is shocked.

"Yeah right and my mother is Dominator." said Red.

"That's who's-" Sonic said before realizing what Red said, "Wait a minute, how can an alien be your mother? You came out of an egg."

"Don't ask." said Red.

Sonic shook his head.

"Will you help me?" said Sonic.

The birds looked at each other.

"Nothing can convince us to help you out." said Red.

"I'll convince Sony to release a sequel to your film." said Sonic.

Everyone smiled.

"DEAL!" Everyone but Terrance said.

Terrance growled.

"Now how do we get to the mainland?" said Bomb.

"The ship, I came in on. But one of you is going to have to knock me out, because I get sea sickness real easily." said Sonic.

Terrance punched Sonic across the face, knocking him out.


	4. Failed Dates

Back on Mobius; Bill was using his iPad.

"Yes, I've got six dates tonight, now I just need to find out who'll be my arm candy for the rest of my life." said Bill.

Later; he was in a restaurant with a female Mobian rat who smacked him across the face.

He was then with a female Mobian skunk who smacked him across the face.

He was now with a female Mobian gorilla who slapped him.

Bill was with a female Mobian ox who slapped him.

The mobian farmer hedgehog was with a female Mobian hippo who smacked him.

Finally; he was with a male Mobian Echidna who smacked him across the face before leaving.

A Mobian dog waiter placed a receipt next to Bill who looked at it.

He became shocked.

"We didn't have any iced tea." said Bill.

At some random home; Hopper was feeding 99,999 rabbits siblings of his.

Bill entered the house and sat at the table.

"How'd it go?" said Hopper.

"Don't ask." said Bill.

"That bad huh?" said Hopper.

"You have no idea." said Bill.

"Humor us Uncle Bill." one of the guy rabbits said sounding like Kevin Hart.

Hopper turned to the rabbit mad.

"Leave him be Carl." said Hopper.

The rabbit known as Carl groaned.

"The suitors slapped me for no apparent reason." said Bill.

Hopper was confused.

"For no reason whatsoever?" He asked.

"Well, the minute I said arm candy, they took offense to it." Bill said as the scene changed to him on a couch in Scratchansniff's office on Earth, "Apparently things have been very hectic since my recent break up. Maybe I should just stay single."

Scratchansniff became confused.

"Wait, why're you here?" said Scratchansniff.

"My cousin recommended you." said Bill

Scratchansniff nodded.

"I could understand that, besides, one of his friends is capable of making a record song sound different." said Scratchansniff.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Ray's new house; Ray put a record of the Beatles on a record player and Yellow Submarine started playing.

Globox, Janna, and the vampire rabbit owner Mina were relaxing on a couch.

Globox smiled.

"I love this song." said Globox.

Ray started moving the record in the opposite direction.

"I command you in the name of Lucifer to spread the blood of the innocent." the record player said in a demonic voice.

Globox became shocked.

"What the?" said Globox, "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, The Beatles were awesome." said Mina.

"I prefer the Monkees." said Mina's Dog.

"Oh yeah." said Bunicula agreeing with his dog friend.

Ray now had Monkee's music playing before moving the record the other way.

"Kevin Hart is the king of comedies." the record said in a normal voice.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Bill became confused.

"Wait, what does that have to do with my problem?" said Bill.

Scratchansniff became shocked.

"Oh yeah. Why're you here again?" said Scratchansniff.

"I'm contemplating staying single." said Bill.

Scratchansniff nodded.

"I see and how does that make you feel?" asked Scratchansniff

Bill picked up Scratchansniff and threw Scratchansniff out of a window.

The farmer hedgehog groaned.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, maybe I should take down my Match app profile,"Bill said before the scene changed to him sitting on the mansion living room couch, "or I should go to law school and experiment."

He then looked around and became shocked.

"What in tarnation?" said Bill, "How did I end up here all of a sudden?"

Bill looked around to see if someone was familiar to him and saw Randy and Theresa.

He walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge before pulling a can of Pepsi and opening it.

"So, how's it going?" said Randy.

Bill started drinking his soda.

"A bit weird for me. I've been instantly showing up in different places with no knowledge of how I got to those places whatsoever." said Bill.

Theresa is shocked.

"That is weird. And this is coming from a girl who was a Ninja while her boyfriend had a broken leg." said Theresa.

"Also, I'm thinking about staying single." said Bill.

Randy and Theresa became shocked.

"What?" said Randy.

"Yeah, things have been very hard for me lately." said Bill, "I haven't been in any of these fics recently."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe someday someone will walk through that front door and the two of you will fall in love." said Theresa.

Suddenly; Terry Perry entered the mansion through the front door.

"I NEED SOME BACON!" yelled Perry.

Randy is shocked.

"Okay, you spoke to soon." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

Bill was looking at his iPad.

He saw something shocking.

"Hmm, interesting." said Bill.

Randy and Theresa looked at the iPad and became shocked.

In Azmuth's lab; the Galvan alien was using a Gazelle app on an iPod Touch.

His head was posted on the body of a backup dancer.

" _Wow, you're a good dancer Azmuth_." Gazelle said from the iPod Touch.

Azmuth laughed.

Randy barged into the room.

"AZMUTH!" yelled Randy.

Azmuth screamed in shock and put the iPod touch face down.

"What is it?" said Azmuth.

Randy became shocked.

"Wait, were you using a Gazelle app?" said Randy.

"No I wasn't." said Azmuth.

" _You're hot_." said Gazelle.

Randy chuckled.

"Oh Azmuth." said Randy.

Azmuth became mad.

"Randy, can't you see that I'm trying to find out why the moon is blocking the sun earlier then expected." said Azmuth.

"Oh right, Sonic just emailed Bill, he figured out that Dominator has a machine on the Moon that's making sure it's always blocking off the sun." said Randy.

Azmuth became shocked.

" _Wow, I'm impressed_ " said Gazelle.


	5. Restoring the Moon's Orbit

With Sonic's group; they were half a mile away from Dominator's hideout on a hill.

Sonic ran around the base very quickly before returning.

"Okay, the base might have some very powerful defenses. You'll need to get through them in anyway you can. How do you intend on doing it? A cannon, Iron Man armor, Hawkeye arrows?" said Sonic.

Red smiled.

"Better." Red said as Terrance stuck a huge titanium sling shot in the ground, "A slingshot."

Sonic became shocked.

"Wait a minute, of all the deadly weapons I brought over, you choose a slingshot?" said Sonic.

"Oh trust us it worked when we defeated the pigs." said Stella.

"Yep." said Chuck.

"I should warn you, Dominator's defenses are very advanced." said Sonic.

Red who was in the slingshot getting ready to be launched by Terrance scoffed.

"Please, I'm sure they're not that bad." said Red.

Terrance let go of the slingshot and Red went flying.

However; lots of gunfire, laser blasts, chopping, and screaming sounds were heard.

Stella became shocked.

Sonic went over to Stella and covered her eyes.

The pink bird however removed Sonic's hands who put them back over her eyes.

A skeleton that looked like Red appeared next to the two.

"You don't want to see this." said Sonic.

However; a badly injured Red crashed next to the two and the skeleton.

"Nevermind." said Sonic.

Chuck is shocked and ran to his best friend.

"NOOOOOO RED!" yelled Chuck, "I've known you for a very long time, there were some great times we had together and some awesome times we had together."

"Okay, you do realize that he's going to be okay right?" said Sonic.

Red stood up dizzy.

"That raccoon is a liar, he's not the president." Red said before passing out.

"Notice I didn't say when he was going to be alright." said Sonic.

Chuck is now mad.

"That's it.." said Chuck and became mad. "Oh that Dominator guy will pay for what he did to my friend and I will blow him up."

He got on the Slingshot and Terrance shot him.

Sonic sighed.

"He should know Domimator is a girl." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

Chuck however crashed next to the other birds badly injured.

"It's a house of horrors." said Chuck.

"Best of luck to you." said Sonic.

He pulled out his Prime Elite Neurotransmitter.

"Battilizer." said Sonic.

The thing split in half before each half attached to himself and became his battilizer just as Sonic flew up into the air.

The Birds are shocked.

"Whoa." said Terrance.

Everyone turned to Terrance in shock.

At the moon; Sonic landed before his battilizer went into it's P.E.N form and put it away.

The hedgehog looked around and ran off.

"That machine has to be here somewhere." said Sonic.

He looked around and saw mice eating the moon.

The hedgehog shook his head.

"Not real cheese." said Sonic.

He saw the same machine being guarded by Megavolt, Shredder, and Albedo from a distance.

"Okay then, time to open up a can of ass kicking." said Sonic.

He opened up his werehog morpher and pushed the 2, 5, 8, and moon buttons before closing the morpher and going werehog.

He roared loudly before extending his hands to the three and knocking the villains out.

Sonic ran to the machine and inspected it.

"Well, better see if this'll work." said Sonic.

He raised his hands up, but was shot in the shoulder and sent flying far away.

Sonic groaned and grabbed his shoulder before looking at a menacing formed Dominator.

The hedgehog opened up his werehog morpher and pushed the moon button before closing it and turning back to normal.

"I had a feeling someone was behind this, never thought it was you." said Sonic.

The helmet's mask slid up revealing Dominator's true face before she turned into her true form.

"So you figured it all out, I'm impressed. But it won't do you any good." Dominator said before turning her left hand into a lava sword and her right hand into an ice sword, "Let's dance."

Sonic smirked.

"Gladly." Sonic said before kicking a boombox that looked like G1 Blaster in boombox form.

The hedgehog then started break dancing.

"I scream your name, It always stays the same, I scream and shout, so what I'm gonna do now, is freak the freak out, hey! Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh." the boom box sang.

Sonic kicked the boom box to turn it off before pointing to Dominator.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" He shouted.

Dominator was shocked.

" _Wow, those were some impressive moves_." Dominator thought.

She then became mad.

"Not that kind of dance you idiot." said Dominator.

Sonic groaned.

"Now you tell me." said Sonic.

"Let's do this so I can get on with my plan." said Dominator

"Yeah get on with your Mama." said Sonic.

Dominator became shocked.

"What was that?" asked Dominator

"I SAID YO MAMMA WAS SO UGLY SHE PUT THE UG IN UGLY!" shouted Sonic.

"YEAH WELL YO MAMA WAS SO UGLY THAT SHE MADE BLIND PEOPLE CRY!" shouted Dominator.

A Robot heard this and smirked.

"OH YO MAMA FIGHT!" shouted the Robot.

Later; the two were in front of a chalkboard.

"Yo mamma's so fat that when she was measured, the scale said 'one person at a time'." said Sonic.

The robots cheered as Sonic drew a line on his side of the board.

"Yo mamma's so fat that Ben Kenobi said 'That's no moon, that's your mamma'." said Dominator.

The bots cheered as Dominator drew a line on her side of the board.

"Yo Mamma was so Stupid she thought Jar Jar came with Pickles Pickles." said Sonic.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH MAN!" The Bots went and Sonic drew a line on one end.

"Yo Mamma was so Fat that a Splash attack did Damage." said Dominator.

The Robots cheered as Dominator drew a line on her side.

"Yo Mamma was so Ugly that even the Vipers wouldn't bit her." said Sonic.

The robots cheered as Sonic drew another line.

"Yo Mamma's so stupid she thinks a lifesaver has fewer calories." said Dominator.

Everyone just stared at Dominator in confusion.

"Eh, I don't get it." said Sonic.

Dominator is mad.

"Seriously? I said a lifesaver, not lightsaber as in that crappy Star Wars film, I'm more of a Star Trek person." said Dominator.

Sonic kicked Dominator across the face.

"You take that back, Star Wars is the perfect space franchise ever, except for the seventh film where Han Solo was killed off." said Sonic, "What good is Star Wars without that guy?"

"Oh please I saw the one he was in and Greedo shot first." said Dominator. "Plus Luke kissed Leia."

"I'm pretty sure Greedo shooting first was only in the re-release." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Millenium Falcon; Han Solo had told Rey and Finn about his whole life story.

"Everything you heard about me is true." said Han Solo.

"Even the part where Greedo shot first?" said Finn.

Han is mad and grabbed Fin by the neck.

"No he didn't shoot first, I shot first. Why must everyone assume that he shot first?" said Han Solo.

Rey then thought of something.

"Wait, you said you didn't believe in the force." said Rey.

"Yes." said Han Solo.

"Weren't you a teenager at the time the Jedi were running the military?" said Rey.

Han Was shocked.

"Oh and what's next you being my niece?" asked Han.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"To be fair, Han Solo should have known about the Jedi at the time." said Sonic.

Dominator nodded.

"Fair enough." said Dominator.

Sonic then punched Dominator across the face.

The alien villainess became mad.

She turned her right hand into a frostonium blaster and shot some ice at Sonic who dodged it.

"You ain't seen anything yet." said Sonic.

He made the Chaos Emeralds appear around him before he went Super Sonic.

Dominator was impressed.

"Not bad, but I sell the tricks, I don't buy them." said Dominator.

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, you should see me at work." said Sonic.

Dominator shot some frostonium at Sonic who teleported and reappeared close to Dominator before punching her in the gut.

The villainess groaned before coughing up some blood.

Sonic removed his hand from Dominator as the green alien gripped her tummy and got on her knees.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you." said Sonic.

He walked off.

Back on Earth; a majority of the birds had already launched themselves at Dominator's base, save for a still passed out Red, Stella, and Hal who had his bill stuck on a tree.

"Why does this always happen to me?" asked Hal.

A slashing sound was heard and the tree split in half, freeing Hal, and revealing Randy in his ninja outfit.

"Seemed like you needed help." said Randy.

Red regained consciousness.

"Oh, my head." said Red.

He saw the Ninja and became mad.

"DORA NINJA!" He shouted and ran to Randy and kicked him in the balls.

Randy grabbed his privates.

"I'm on your side." said Randy.

"How so?" said Red.

Randy removed his mask, causing his ninja outfit to disappear.

"Do I seriously look like a Japanese man?" said Randy.

Red is mad.

"That does not change things to me. I saw the Sentai series of Power Rangers and those Monsters can change their appearances from Monster to human." said Red.

"Gotta agree with Red on this one." said Hal.

"Agreed." said Stella.

Hal then thought of something.

"Wait a minute, aren't ninja's supposed to keep their identities secret?" said Hal.

"Eh, I was exposed on the internet several months ago and wound up confirming it in a press conference." said Randy.

"I thought you looked familiar." said Hal.

Randy kicked Hal sending him back into another tree.

"Not again." said Hal.

"Now, let's start from the beginning." said Randy.

Back on the moon; Sonic approached the machine and punched the power core.

The device overloaded and blew up, but Sonic survived due to being invincible in his Super Form.

The hedgehog approached Dominator and lifted her up.

"It's over Dominator." said Sonic, "Your sun blocking plan is over."

Dominator coughed up some more blood, but onto Sonic's brown neckerchief.

"Now that's just rude, this is the only neckerchief I have that's dry clean only." said Sonic.

"Tell that to Jaba the Hutt." said Dominator.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Jabba the Hutt's palace; Jabba was talking to a temporarily blind Han Solo and Princess Leia.

"Look, I told you I'd get the money." said Han Solo.

Jabba spoke in his own language.

Han and Leia became confused.

"What did he say?" said Leia.

"I don't really know what he says, I just reply to what I think he's talking about." said Han.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Dominator chuckled.

"So this is it, you're just going to kill me?" said Dominator.

Sonic scoffed.

"No, you don't deserve this." said Sonic, "Chaos Control."

Dominator started glowing before she was teleported away.

Sonic turned back to normal as a space bridge portal opened up and Bill came out of it.

"Alright cuz, I'm here to save you." said Bill.

Sonic turned to his cousin.

"A little late for that. I already took care of this moon business." said Sonic.

Bill groaned.

"Dangnabbit." said Bill, "And Randy already helped some birds out with the fake sun."

"Good to know." said Sonic.

"Though I'm pretty sure I missed that hot Dominator chick, is she seeing anyone?" said Bill.

Sonic groaned.

"No, but she's looking for someone that's her exact polar opposite." Sonic said sarcastically.


	6. Birds Move In

At the mansion; Sonic who was in some shades, Bill, Randy, and Theresa were sitting in the living room watching Deadpool.

"Look, I'm just saying that this guy looks like Batman and Spiderman had a love child." said Randy, "What's disturbing about that?"

"Everything." said Theresa.

Bill sighed and drank some decaf coffee.

"Still contemplating being single?" said Sonic.

Bill nodded.

"It's probably for the best." said Bill.

Sonic sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe one day someone will walk through that front door and the two of you will fall in love." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Ray, Globox, Janna, and Mina walked into the mansion.

"Have any of you met Janna's cousin?" said Ray.

Everyone became shocked.

Sonic removed his shades, revealing his shocked eyes.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

Theresa became mad.

"SERIOUSLY!? I say that and a woman that reminds me of a red haired version of Melissa McCarthy from The Boss walks through the front door, Sonic says it and a pink haired teenager shows up?" yelled Theresa.

Theresa is so mad she threw Sonic out the window and stormed off to her bedroom.

Sonic however appeared behind the couch.

"One of the perks of being super fast." said Sonic.

Mina approached Sonic and started feeling him up.

The hedgehog became confused.

"Why're you checking me out? Never seen a real life alien before?" said Sonic.

"Nope." said Mina.

She opened Sonic's mouth and looked inside of it.

"How do alien's based off of different animals on this planet come to be?" said Mina.

"I have no idea." said Sonic.

"Billions of years ago after the big bang, Mobius was full of ordinary animals that just went around their own normal business, but a thousand years later, they were able to evolve to what you see today, very few animals managed to get special skills during their evolution, kind of like a mutation. In my cousin Sonic's case, he gained some super speed." said Bill.

Everyone turned to Bill in shock.

"Where were you when I failed my evolution class during the school year?" said Sonic.

"I was escaping Dominator." said Bill.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay, fair enough." said Sonic.

Mina turned to Bill.

"Do you have any special skills?" said Mina.

Bill shook his head.

"No ma'am, I'm just an ordinary hedgehog who works as a farmer on Mobius and invents stuff in my spare time." said Bill.

Mina smiled.

"Nice. And pretty cute." said Mina.

Just then Bunicula came in and saw Bill and growled at him.

Bill shrieked.

Bugs who walked into the room with a glass of carrot juice groaned and approached Bill.

"Relax doc, it's just an ordinary rabbit." said Bugs.

Bunnicula started drinking the carrot juice with his fangs just before Bugs noticed that the glass was empty.

"Who for some odd reason drinks carrot juice in a single gulp." said Bugs.

Bunnicula burped.

Mina laughed.

"Oh he's just my pet." said Mina.

Suddenly; Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terrance, Stella, Hal, and Bubbles walked into the mansion with suit cases.

Sonic looked at the birds and became shocked.

"What the? I already promised to convince Sony to release a sequel, what more do you want, our deal is done." said Sonic.

Red looked at Sonic.

"We know but we decided to move in." said Red. "Besides this place is HUGE!"

Everyone else turned to the birds.

"It's the Angry Birds from the mobile games." said Mina.

Globox turned to Hal.

"Why does he have a huge beak?" said Globox.

"I'm a toucan." said Hal.

"And your Ugly." said the Toad.

Hal became mad.

"Why I outta-"Hal said before being interrupted by Randy.

"Hey, Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho is on." said Randy.

Everyone quickly sat on the couch.

"Love Alfred Hitchcock's films." said Mina.

Bill chuckled nervously and grabbed a can of Coca Cola and opened it up.

Sonic nudged his cousin.

The farmer hedgehog mouthed 'What' to Sonic.

The fast hedgehog pointed to Mina and mouthed 'Go for it'.

Bill was confused and mouthed 'Go for what?".

Sonic silently groaned and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down 'talk to Mina' and gave it to Bill.

The farmer sighed and turned to Mina.

"So, Alfred Hitchcock huh?" said Bill.

Mina looked at Bill.

"Yep." She said.

Bill chuckled.

"One thing I've noticed about his films is that he tends to appear in them in the same vein as Stan Lee in a bunch of films based off of Marvel comic's." said Bill.

He then sighed.

"Look, I'm just getting back into this since my last girlfriend left me and-I'd rather not get to into it, but I know of a good soda shop that serves the best soda's and I was wondering if-"Bill said before Mina put a finger on his lips.

"Shh, the shower scene is about to happen. And yes I'll go to the soda shop with you." said Mina.

She put an arm on Bill as the hedgehog sighed.

Randy heard his cell phone ringing.

" _Live and Learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow_." Randy's phone sang.

Everyone turned to the ninja.

"Sorry, I thought I had it on vibrate." said Randy.

"What is that, some type of ironic song?" said Red.

"No, it's a ringtone. But it's not ironic, you should hear Ray's ringtone, it's truly ironic." said Sonic.

Ray pulled out his cell phone and pushed an icon on his cell phone.

" _If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again, If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator_." Ray's phone sang.

The limbless hero stopped the song and chuckled.

"God I love Weird Al Yankovic, even that song Albuquerque." said Ray, "Plus I can't wait for Milo Murphy's Law."


End file.
